Chairs often include a base that supports a seat. Examples of chairs may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,216,416, 8,167,373, 8,157,329, 8,029,060, 7,887,131, 7,198,329, 6,824,218, and 6,817,667 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2003/0168901, 2006/0006715, and 2008/0290712. Some chairs may be configured to have a back that tilts from an upright position to a recline position.